


jinyoung and the headache that is twenty-first century technology

by heynineteen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Park Jinyoung-Centric (GOT7), soft jinson hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: Where Jinyoung struggles with technology, and Jackson's there to help him out.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	jinyoung and the headache that is twenty-first century technology

**Author's Note:**

> i....wrote this fic on a whim because i found it absolutely endearing just how much jinyoung struggles with technology, as seen in the recent days where got7 was hinting at their encore mv. i found it so cute and my jinson brain went huh...jackson's good at technology, so he probably helps jinyoung out with these kinds of things. and it snowballed into this fic.
> 
> this is unbeta-ed because i wrote it on a whim lol. i hope you enjoy reading this and i just want to give you all ahgases a hug!! because we got some ot7 content so quickly after they left that company and we also got some jinson crumbs HNGHH i still can't believe it sometimes T___T anyway that's enough rambling from me right now hehe

“And that’s how you go live on Instagram!” Jackson looks up from where he’s currently pressed up against Jinyoung’s chest, grinning at him.

Jinyoung blinks, trying to digest the information Jackson had thrown at him during his monologue. Jackson must see his struggle, because his smile turns soft and he gently pats Jinyoung’s knee beside him. “Baobei, try walking me through the steps of doing an Instagram live.”

Jinyoung ignores the flutter in his chest at Jackson’s term of endearment. It’s been a little over a year since they’d officially gotten together, but hearing Jackson call him that never failed to make him all warm on the inside. Jinyoung straightens up and tries to remember everything that Jackson explained earlier.

Jinyoung carefully checks the account he’s using - it’s his side account, the one only his family and close friends know about. “So, I click the camera on the upper left corner of the screen,” he starts, thumb hovering over the icon before pressing on it. “Then…” he trails off, switching the camera so that it’s showing his face and Jackson, huddled in his embrace, rather than their intertwined feet near the edge of the bed. 

Jinyoung’s finger moves to the bottom of the phone and swipes right. “I then go from the normal mode to the live option, then,” he grins triumphantly. “I click the  _ go live _ button!”

“Good job, Jinyoungie,” Jackson exclaims, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Jinyoung presses a kiss to Jackson’s temple and returns his gaze to his phone screen. “And look, we’re live now.”

He and Jackson both wave at the screen. “Hi! Sseunie’s teaching me how to go on Instagram live,” he explains, disentangling the arm wrapped around Jackson’s tiny waist to poke at his boyfriend’s cheek.

Jackson looks immensely proud of himself, as if Jinyoung had just finished running a marathon. “Yup. He’s been doing pretty well.” He turns to Jinyoung then and points to the screen. “What do I do if I want to add a cute filter?”

Jinyoung presses one of the icons at the bottom of the screen. “You go here,” he swipes at the array of buttons that appeared at his touch. “And you choose whichever filter you want to use.” He clicks on a random button, and suddenly screen-Jinyoung and screen-Jackson are now wearing sunglasses. “Cute,” he comments, as Jackson does his signature Team Wang pose. “You look like the way you did when we first debuted.”

Jackson grins. “That is to say, incredibly handsome, right?”

Jinyoung chuckles, hand instinctively coming up to cover his mouth. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Jackson turns around to shove lightly at his chest, before facing the screen once more and crossing his arms indignantly.

“So now, you have to end the live video,” Jackson huffs petulantly, and he tries to make himself heard over Jinyoung’s laughter. “Because your boyfriend needs to have some words with you.”

Jinyoung presses a kiss to Jackson’s hair;  _ I was just teasing you, babe,  _ it means, and feels the older melt in his arms. His thumb moves to the upper right corner. “I press  _ end,  _ and then-” he moves to the bottom of the phone screen. ‘I click the end live video option.”

They’re faced with the screen telling them their live video has ended. Jackson turns to him, his pretense at annoyance entirely forgotten. “My Jinyoungie learned how to go live on Instagram today!” he screeches, peppering Jinyoung’s face with kisses. 

Jinyoung laughs and rests his hands on Jackson’s waist, allowing his boyfriend to shower him with affection and kisses for a job well done. When Jackson’s calmed down enough, he pulls Jackson onto his lap so that the Chinese is straddling him. He rests their foreheads together. “Thank you for teaching me and being so patient, Sseun-ah.”

Jackson giggles and wraps his arms around Jinyoung, clinging onto him, the way a child would when greeted with the sight of their favorite person - and Jinyoung hugs him in return. “You’re welcome. Jinyoungie,” he hears. Jackson then rubs their noses together. “It’s so cute, really - you’re the smartest person I know yet you struggle so much with basic technology.” 

Jinyoung shrugs, grinning smugly - Jackson’s mannerisms rubbing off on him after spending so much time together. “Well, it’s a good thing I have my boyfriend around to teach me, right?

* * *

Sseun-ah?

**_My Sseun-ah_** _:_ _Jinyoungie!!!! <3 <3 <3_

What are you up to?

**_My Sseun-ah_ ** _ : Not much _

**_My Sseun-ah_ ** _ : Just getting styled right now for the photoshoot  _ 💅💁

**_My Sseun-ah_ ** : Why 😮🧐😁

How do I put a black background on my Instagram story?

Jackson calls him immediately. Jinyoung hears him let out a long exhale. “Okay, there are two ways to do it, but both are a bit hard to explain over a call-”

“It’s okay, let’s give it a try.”

“One way you can do it is to take a random photo of anything, then use the writing tool to place a dot on the photo. You then hold down on the dot for a while until the whole screen turns black.”

Silence follows.

“The other way you can do it is to-”

“Wait! Sseun-ah!” Jinyoung exclaims, a sudden epiphany occurring to him. Oh, he’s  _ clever.  _ This must be how Archimedes felt when he was in the bath. “I just realized, I could instead just take a photo, and cover the camera so that nothing can be seen, right?”

There’s a pregnant pause. “Well, Jinyoung, you  _ could  _ do that, but you’d have to make sure to-”

“No, it’s okay, I got it!” Jinyoung brushes him off. “I’ve done this before already, I think. I’ll see you later, Sseunie.” And with a hurried  _ Love you babe,  _ he ends the call and goes over the script he’d been practicing earlier, checking the clock every now and then. 

He and the members had agreed to post something, and it was important that they post on their Instagram at the right time, in the correct order. He eventually stops checking the clock, too immersed in rehearsing his lines, but he’d already anticipated that. There’s a beeping sound from his phone on the other side of the room - a sign that it was almost time for him to post.

He opens up the Instagram application and takes a photo, pressing his index finger lightly to the back camera. He then types an  _ N  _ and quickly posts the story, sighing in relief when he sees that he’s posted it just in time.

* * *

“Sseun-ah.”

“Jinyoungie! Did you see my messages? You hung up quickly earlier but I was supposed to tell you that when you’re taking the picture you should-”

“How do I delete an Instagram story?”

“What?”

Jinyoung sighs, feeling embarrassment flood his veins. No one was mad at him for messing up - it was too little a thing to get angry over - but it did cause some chaos in the group chat. “I posted the wrong letter.” Jinyoung clears his throat and explains the situation in more detail. “I posted the wrong letter, so now there are two N’s, and I have to delete my post and change it to an O.”

Jackson lets out a huff of amusement. This was exactly the kind of thing that would happen to Jinyoung. “Okay, so go to your-”

“Wait, Sseun-ah,” Jinyoung interrupts, the telltale sound of another call coming through filtering in through the phone speakers. “Someone else is calling, I’ll go answer it first.”

Jinyoung holds the call without waiting for Jackson’s response, and answers the incoming one. “Hello?”

“Jinyoung.” It’s Mark, the one who was originally assigned to post the letter N. Jinyoung winces - Mark had been silent the entire time chaos had erupted in the group chat. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung hurriedly says. “I’m really sorry, but I’m already asking Sseunie for help on how to delete a story, and-”

“It’s okay. I’ll delete my story instead and post a different letter.”

That makes Jinyoung pause. “Are you sure, hyung?”

Mark chuckles. “It’s fine, Jinyoung - it would be quicker anyways if I’m the one to do it.”

Jinyoung sighs in relief. “Thanks, I owe you one, really.”

Jinyoung could just imagine Mark’s nonchalant shrug. “That’s what we do, we help each other out.” His voice takes on a sly tone. “But, I mean - if you really wanted to make it up to me, there’s a new restaurant that I’ve been dying to try-”

“Bye, hyung!” Jinyoung deadpans, and the sound of Mark’s slightly distorted laughter is the last thing he hears before he ends the call. Jinyoung sighs and vows to get Mark the new video game he’d been raving about the other day, when he suddenly remembers the other person still on the line.

“Sseunie!”

“Hi baobei, so as I was explaining earlier-”

“It’s okay, babe,” Jinyoung cuts him off. “Mark-hyung just called - he said he’d be the one to delete his story and repost.”

Jinyoung hears the fondness in Jackson’s voice at his mention of the American-born member, one he shared a special bond with. “That’s so nice of Markie poo.”

“I know,” Jinyoung lets out a sigh of relief. “He’s a lifesaver, honestly.”

“Hey,” Jackson pouts. “What about your boyfriend who was there to answer your call and was ready to teach you -”

“He’s also a lifesaver,” Jinyoung clarifies, knowing Jackson like the back of his hand to know where this conversation was going.

Jackson harrumphs, but his voice isn’t without affection as he says goodbye. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Jinyoung’s heart quickens in excitement at the thought of getting to spend the evening with Jackson. They’d originally wanted for all seven of them to watch the music video together, with Mark on video call since he was back in the States, but the other members had had commitments popping up, so they’d then arranged to meet up some other time within the week. Jackson and Jinyoung happened to be free, however, thus the decision that it would be a date night for them. “Sure, I’ll be there by 5:30.”

“Bye, Jinyoungie. I love you!”

“Love you too.”

* * *

**_Little shit 1 (Bammie)_ ** :  _ JINYOUNG-HYUNG _

**_Little shit 2 (Yugyeommie)_ ** :  _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

?

**_Bammie (Little shit #1)_ ** _ : WHO’S GONNA TELL HIM _

**_twitter pls verify my account_ ** _ : nyoung-ah, you can’t just copy paste a link onto your instagram story. _

What do you mean?

**_Our sunshine/the devil_ ** _ : jinyoung-hyung, when you copy paste a link to your story like that, people can’t click on it _

**_Rich kid from LA_ ** _ : You have to use the swipe up to see more feature thing Instagram has _

But you all said to post the link to my story.

**_twitter pls verify my account_ ** _ : yes, using the feature mark was talking about. _

What’s that?

**_Little shit 1 (Bammie)_ ** _ : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA _

**_Little shit 2 (Yugyeommie)_ ** _ : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA _

**_Little shit 2 (Yugyeommie)_ ** _ : HYUNG _

**_Little shit 2 (Yugyeommie)_ ** _ : IT’S LIKE YOU’RE A GRANDPA STUCK IN A MILLENNIAL’S BODY _

**_Little shit 1 (Bammie)_ ** _ : ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE 26 HYUNG _

**_Little shit 1 (Bammie)_ ** _ : I THINK YOU’RE MORE LIKE 62 _

**_twitter pls verify my account_ ** _ : be nice, kids. _

**_twitter pls verify my account_ ** _ : hahahahahaahhahahahahahahahaha _

>:(

**_Our sunshine/the devil_ ** _ : sorry hyung, it’s just so funny _

**_Our sunshine/the devil_ ** _ : first, the blocked the camera instead of making a black background on your instagram _

**_Our sunshine/the devil_ ** _ : then, mark was the one who deleted his story so you wouldn’t have to _

**_Our sunshine/the devil_ ** _ : then now, the link on your instagram story _

**_Our sunshine/the devil_ ** _ : HAHAHAAHAH _

>:(

It’s not my fault technology hates me

**_WILD &SEXY_ ** _ : it’s okay jinyoungie _

**_WILD &SEXY_ ** _ : i still love you <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

**_WILD &SEXY_ ** _ : and i think it’s cute how much you struggle with technology _

**_WILD &SEXY_ ** _ : kiss kiss _

:) <3 <3 <3

**_Little shit 1 (Bammie)_ ** _ : Oh man _

**_Little shit 1 (Bammie)_ ** _ : Here we go again _

**_Little shit 1 (Bammie)_ ** _ : Skrrt skrrt! I’m out _

**_WILD &SEXY_ ** _ : why are you leaving :( :( :( _

_ Seen by everyone _

* * *

“Here, now you try it.” Jackson sniffles, still emotional from the music video that they released less than half an hour ago. They’d cuddled on the couch, Jackson leaning into Jinyoung, as they watched the music video for the very first time as they’d wanted it to be a surprise. The next twenty minutes were then spent with Jackson sobbing into Jinyoung’s sweater and Jinyoung patting Jackson’s head, attempting to comfort his boyfriend and trying futilely to hold back his own tears.

Jinyoung opens his Instagram app, and it’s silent for a few minutes as he tries to replicate what Jackson had done earlier. Jackson’s wiping at his tears with his sleeves when Jinyoung turns to face him, pride evident on his face.

“I did it!” Jinyoung says excitedly. “I used the swipe up feature!”

Jackson claps in elation, tackling Jinyoung into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Nyoungie.” he says, nuzzling into Jinyoung’s neck.

They’re now laying on the couch, the force with which Jackson tackled him sending him flat on his back, and his arm comes to wrap around the elder, settling on his waist. Jinyoung sighs in contentment - these are some of his favorite moments with Jackson. He loves having Jackson in his arms, loves how they fit together like puzzle pieces, loves how bright, vivacious Jackson, with such a loud personality and large presence, looks so soft and tiny when he’s in Jinyoung’s embrace. 

“Let’s see it,” Jackson looks up at him, blinking, doe-eyed. 

“See what?” Jinyoung answers, momentarily confused.

“Your instagram story.” Jackson blinks prettily, a small smile growing on his face - it’s the kind of look that Jinyoung’s always never been able to refuse, and now was no exception.

He hands his phone to Jackson. “Here,” he says, watching fondly as Jackson inputs his own birthday and unlocks the phone. Jinyoung’s caught off guard when Jackson giggles, body vibrating in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, watching on in amusement as Jackson tried to contain his own.

“Nothing, it’s just that-” a giggle slips out, before Jackson schools his face into a more neutral expression. “Baobei, when people use the swipe up feature, they usually describe what the link is about.” He bursts once more into a fit of giggles, and Jinyoung pouts and pulls away, crossing his arms over his chest in sulkily.

“Noooo, baobei-” Jackson cries out, still laughing, reaching over to Jinyoung, who merely turns his head to the other side, refusing to look at Jackson. “Jinyoungie,” he hears Jackson sing, and he feels a weight plop on top of him. Jinyoung closes his eyes in an attempt to ignore Jackson - well, as much as he can, anyway, when said person is lying on top of him.

He feels Jackson peck at his lips, then his cheek, then his forehead. Jinyoung’s stubborn, and his eyes remain closed and Jackson showers him in kisses and  _ Jinyoungie’s  _ and  _ Baobei’s.  _ “Nyoungie,” he hears Jackson say, voice a lot more calm than earlier, now devoid of laughter. Jinyoung slowly cracks one eye open to see Jackson staring down at him with a soft, tender expression on his face, caressing Jinyoung’s cheek gently.

A rush of affection floods through Jinyoung, and he smiles, turning his head slightly to kiss the palm of Jackson’s hand. 

“You’re the cutest,” Jackson sighs helplessly, pressing their lips together before moving back to his earlier place beside Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s arms instinctively wrap around Jackson - it’s second nature to him, at this point, to pull Jackson into his arms whenever they’re lying down together. Jackson’s still staring up at him, eyes filled with so much love and warmth that he feels like he could drown in them. Jinyoung brushes back Jackson’s hair, and a soft smile appears on the latter’s face. “You’re the cutest,” he repeats, using the hand not around Jinyoung to pinch his cheeks. “You’re the absolute cutest.”

Jinyoung smiles, feeling warm and syrupy on the inside. “Even if I’m a grandpa stuck in this body?” he jokes, referring to what he’s often described as by the rest of the group.

Jackson nods. “I love my Nyoungie,” he beams at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung feels like he’s about to explode with just how much he loves the man in his arms. “Even if you’re more like a grandpa at times. But that’s okay, because I’m good at technology,” Jackson nuzzles at Jinyoung’s neck, placing a soft kiss there. A shiver runs down Jinyoung’s spine at the intimate gesture. “And I can help you with that.” 

Jackson pulls away from his embrace to wag a finger at Jinyoung, teasing. “You can’t get rid of me now,” he quips, eyebrows waggling in delight. “You’re stuck with me forever. Or else, who’d teach you about all these new technology?” he teases, drawing quotation marks in the air.

Jinyoung deadpans. “Uh, Google?”

He’s rewarded by a playful hit to the chest, and Jinyoung laughs at Jackson’s mock offense. He pulled Jackson to his chest and held him there, amused at his boyfriend’s feigned indignation. Jinyoung presses a kiss to his forehead to stop his ramblings, and the effect is immediate: he feels Jackson calm down, and it fills Jinyoung with a sort of pride: that as high strung and energetic as Jackson was, no one else could calm him down the way he could.

“Just kidding,” he says, relishing the way he’s surrounded by Jackson’s warmth. “Wouldn’t mind being stuck with you for the rest of our lives.”

He feels Jackson grin against his chest. “No take backs, okay?”

Jinyoung laughs, warm and content. He imagines having this for the rest of his life - being able to wake up to Jackson each day, falling asleep with Jackson in his arms. The random messages and selfies throughout the day Jackson sends him, the way Jinyoung sends a text at certain times to remind him to eat, coming home to Jackson, the hour-long phone calls whenever they’re apart, calling Jackson at random times throughout the day to ask for his help, and Jackson patiently explaining stuff to him, holding Jackson in his arms as the latter rants about something, and a gentle kiss to help calm him down. He thinks a little more into the future - of moving in together, of getting married, of raising a kid with Jackson, of celebrating their children’s birthdays together, of them growing old together, of them cuddling and falling asleep next to each other even when they’re old and wrinkly and gray -

he imagines all these and more, and he finds that there’s no way he’d ever not want this. 

“Definitely no take backs.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's talk more on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/___heynineteen) hehe! and let's stream the encore mv and got7's new yt channel <33


End file.
